It is often common for pet owners to have more than one pet. In particular, pet owners often walk two dogs at one time. Professional dog walkers are also forced to walk multiple pets at one time. In walking multiple pets, there are generally two options. The first is to use multiple pet leashes, which necessarily results in the pets crossing, and tangling the leashes, forcing the person walking the pets (referred to herein as the “pet walker” or “user”) to quickly switch hands to avoid tangles, or perform other physical gymnastics to untangle the leash or leashes.
Certain pet leashes have previously been made available, which are inadequate to the task. These involve complicated hinge systems that are still susceptible to tangling, and cannot easily detangle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, efficient, and inexpensive to produce dual pet leash that prevents tangling when pets attached to the leash change position.